The present invention relates to cutting machines and pertains particularly to cutting blades for brush and weed cutting machines.
Grass, weed and brush cutting machines have been known and widely used in this country for many years. Such machines have in the past normally employed a sharp metal cutting blade that is rotated at high speeds by means of an electric motor or gasoline engine. The rotary blade types are hazardous under certain circumstances. Such blades are hazardous where used around rocks and other extremely hard debris, and particularly when an operator gets careless. The metal blade can shatter rocks and the like or even shatter itself upon engaging a rock, and propel the pieces a great distance.
In recent years cutters for grass and small weeds have been developed which utilize a monofiliment nylon line. These cutters are safer than metal blades and are quire effective for use in cutting and trimming green grass and small weeds. Such devices, however, are ineffective against large weeds and small bushes.
It is therefore desirable that a cutting blade be made available which is highly effective against weeds and small bushes, and yet relatively non-hazardous.